


Good Boy Kevin Price

by orphan_account



Series: Lets Be Bad: A series of Kevin Price's small Rebellions ranging in severity [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood, Children, Fluff, Happy Ending, Help, Kevin Price Needs a Hug, LMAO, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Random & Short, Sad and Happy, Salty, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a little something more than heaven, good girl winnie foster, kind of child neglect, poor boie, someone read this shit, tuck everlasting - Freeform, wayyy before uganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re lucky little toad.”  Kevin whispered to the animal in his clutches, “One day, I’m gonna leave and go live in Orlando.”The toad seemed to give him a disbelieving look.“I will though, you'll see.”____________________“Well toad, we blew it! But at least it got us out of the house?” He whispered to his toad, “So where are you from? I assume the pond… or maybe the woods! Big surprise! I'm not allowed to go over there. I’m not really allowed to go anywhere am I?” He laughed humorlessly.The toad seemed to give him a ‘No shit Sherlock’ type look.Kevin stood at the edge of the pond, just before any mud could get on his pristine shoes. Kevin squatted down and released the toad, “Goodbye toad, go have fun with your toad friends! I’ll be right here, or over there.” He said sadly.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Series: Lets Be Bad: A series of Kevin Price's small Rebellions ranging in severity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Good Boy Kevin Price

**Author's Note:**

> I did Good Girl Winnie Foster for a competition and when going through character motivations and feelings I found a lot of paralells between Kevin and Winnie so take this.

In a quiet neighborhood located in Salt Lake City Utah, down the single street ironically labeled ‘Maine’, and just past the white picket fence, sat Kevin Price on the steps of his white porch. The young boy gazed across the street at the other neighborhood children who he was not allowed to play with. They were climbing trees and laughing and running barefoot, Kevin would give anything to do just that. Instead he had to complete his Bible study work. Saying the poor boy felt trapped, was a mere understudy. His Mormon family was extremely overbearing towards the young eleven year old and his five other siblings. They wore matching clothing and sported similar haircuts. They looked like some knock off Von Trapp family. Despite the mass amount of people Kevin was surrounded by daily, he still felt eminently lonely, his only real companion being the small creatures that on the offhand chance would pop their heads through the grass. Kevin stared down at the small toad sitting adjacent to him, he reached his small hands out and cupped them around the amphibian, he stared at it wondering how it might feel to be so free like the toad. He wondered what it must be like to not have to go to church three times a week, or how it feels to not have to wake up at eight every morning. Kevin sighed, his parents often said it was ungrateful to wish for any other life than the one god granted him. He didn't mean to be selfish, he just wanted to be like all the other kids his age, who caused trouble, drank sodas, and got to play in the dirt. Kevin had a horrible case of being good, almost as if he couldn’t physically do anything wrong, his parents said if he did God would damn him to hell, or give him the hell dream. He wished his parents would let him play with the other kids his age, playing with other children certainly can't get him sent to hell, could it? All Kevin really wanted was a friend to play with and talk to, instead he had frogs and bugs for company.

“You’re lucky little toad.” Kevin whispered to the animal in his clutches, “One day, I’m gonna leave and go live in Orlando.”

The toad seemed to give him a disbelieving look. 

“I will though, you'll see.” 

Just then Kevin's Mother opened up their front porch door and stepped out, Kevin in panic hid his toad in his pocket. He stood up to attention and looked up at his mother. To his poor luck the toad disagreed with his placement and began to croak loudly from the pocket of Kevin's khaki shorts.

“Kevin, what is croaking in your pocket?” His mother asked.

Kevin being naive and honest to a fault, reached for the toad in his pocket. “This is my new friend toad, I found him by the fence!” His mother recoiled in disgust.

“Put that filthy thing back where it belongs at the pond. If God wanted you to have gross little toads in your nice pockets he would have put them there himself. Now go before you ruin your nice clothes!” She yelled, before turning and walking back inside.

Kevin sighed sadly, he headed down the porch steps and stared down at his brown leather shoes his mother had him and his siblings to wear. He opened up the gate and slowly walked towards the end of the sidewalk where a small pond shimmered on the evening sun. As he passed he saw children of all ages happily playing. Jealousy was not a good trait in the eyes of God, but boy did Kevin desperately want to raise something a little more than heaven. Not in defiance but in an act of fun and delight, like any other child his age. 

“Well toad, we blew it! But at least it got us out of the house?” He whispered to his toad, “So where are you from? I assume the pond… or maybe the woods! Big surprise! I'm not allowed to go over there. I’m not really allowed to go anywhere am I?” He laughed humorlessly. 

The toad seemed to give him a  _ ‘No shit Sherlock’ _ type look.

Kevin stood at the edge of the pond, just before any mud could get on his pristine shoes. Kevin squatted down and released the toad, “Goodbye toad, go have fun with your toad friends! I’ll be right here, or over there.” He said sadly. 

Kevin started his trek back home. The poor boy was practically tied to a leash, a pretty tight leash for a boy like him. He walked slowly back in the way he came, he felt angry, and sad, he was always so well behaved so what if he misbehaved just this once? He deserved this one chance, he always went to bed at seven, got good grades, had good manners, and followed the beliefs of the church. Kevin wanted so badly to raise something just a little bit more than heaven. He looked back at the neighborhood kids. Right then and there he had made up his mind. Little well behaved Kevin Price was going to raise something way more than heaven. Instead of going inside his house, where he knew his mother was watching form the windows awaiting his return, he crossed the road to where the rest of the children were playing. They looked at him funny, as he certainly stuck out, khaki shorts with a white polo shirt and leather shoes was stark contrast from the sea of tee shirts and shorts the other children sported.

“Can I try and climb the tree?” Kevin asked.

A small chubby boy with a head full of wild curls nodded quickly, “Sure!” 

Another slightly shorter redheaded boy nodded as well, his eyes following Kevin closely.

The other children audibly agreed, most of them stopping what they were doing to watch the uptight boy attempt the climb. 

Kevin approached the tree throwing his caution to the wind, not sparing a glance at his own yard where his mother no doubt was watching with a horrified expression. Due to his height he was able to grip on to the branches above him, the rough texture scrapped his soft palms. He pulled himself upwards and wrapped his long legs around the trunk, soon enough he was in the branches looking down at the children below him, he could hear his mother yelling for him hysterically. Kevin knew when he got down he would face the consequences of his actions, but at that glorious moment, it almost didn’t matter. Kevin quite liked raising a little something more than heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyye you made it? tell me if you liked this its just some random fluff because im too lazy to update anything else.


End file.
